


I Kind Of Might Love You

by heimai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, and shika loves temari, idk sorry i love them, soooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimai/pseuds/heimai
Summary: It was happening again, at 1 am on a Friday night. Feelings were bubbling up, like they always chose to do at the most inopportune times, and though maybe Shikamaru should be accustomed to it by now, he really wasn’t.





	I Kind Of Might Love You

It was happening again, at 1 am on a Friday night. Feelings were bubbling up, like they always chose to do at the most inopportune times, and though maybe Shikamaru should be accustomed to it by now, he really wasn’t.

It was alright before, the first few times, but now whenever he felt that sweet sick feeling begin to stir in his stomach, he couldn’t help his agitation. Shikamaru hated feeling uneasy, being unsure of his footing, not knowing if his next step would fall on a fucking land mine. He felt all those things right now, and it was keeping him up.

Temari, on the other hand, seemed to be sleeping just fine. Her back was to him and her hair was out of it’s usual ties. The slight rise and fall of her bare shoulders was steady.

Shikamaru studied her, resting against the headboard, wondering if she was cold. It could get cool in his room at night, which he had gotten used to, but it might be uncomfortable for Temari. There was nothing on her but blankets anyway. He reached out, and pulled the sheets up over her arms and shoulders.

Oh, no, there it was. Shikamaru’s arms crossed again. See, Temari and he both had this bad habit of having sex with each other, right? Well, bad was debatable, obviously, because the action of the habit itself was anything but. The feeling he felt the next day however, was one to be avoided.

Which was the feeling he had right now. Clearly a line that had been drawn between dusk and dawn was getting fuzzy in his head, because sometimes he’d see Temari and there was nothing more he’d want to do than kiss her… at 2 in the afternoon. 

There was an unspoken agreement that when the morning came, they didn’t really talk about the night previous. It wasn’t awkward, usually, but it was obvious; this wasn’t a relationship, really, or even a thing. It was a coincidence. Shikamaru and Temari only hook up when the stars align.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and his fingers itched for a smoke. What a joke that was. Like he wasn’t rearranging constellations just to get another chance with her. Coincidence be damned.

“You’re thinking really loud, Shikamaru.” He nearly jumped; he could have sworn she was asleep.

“Ah, sorry, Temari.”

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

Temari huffed, and rolled over to face him. “It’s not nothing, you’ve been sighing about it for twenty minutes.” Her hair was messy around her passive expression, tired blue eyes meeting his.

“I meant it’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t believe that, either.” Shikamaru could do nothing but shrug, and to his dismay Temari took interest, propping herself up on one elbow. “Come on, really, what?”

“I…” What was he supposed to tell her? There was never a good time to tell your friend you might accidentally love them a little bit, never a right way to ask if she wants to spend the night tomorrow, too. And possibly every night after that. That sick feeling, again. “I was wondering if you were cold. That’s all.”

If she had ever looked so unconvinced before, Shikamaru hadn’t seen it. Beyond that, Temari was unreadable. “That’s very sweet.”

The room was quiet. 

Sweet, huh. Alright.

“Honestly, if you have something you need to say, just out with it. I don’t care. We’re both adults here.”

He nearly scoffed. Adults, sure, adults that are too stubborn and timid to define their relationships. For two people so smart he and Temari had royally fucked themselves over here, he thought.

Was he going to tell her, knowing that there was a very good chance he was facing rejection, or would he keep it to himself? Shikamaru might get to stay with her like they were, but looking her in moonlight he honestly didn’t see himself falling out of love anytime soon. No, it was only going to get worse.

“Shikamaru.” How long had he been just staring at her without giving an answer? Temari’s other hand came from under the covers to pull on his arm. Shikamaru let them leave their crossed position on his chest and Temari reached out with both arms to grab around his waist.

“Shikamaru,” she said again, forehead pressed against his side now. “I have work tomorrow and I’m not going to be able to sleep with you brooding at 140 decibels.”

“Is it really bothering you that much?” Shikamaru asked, smiling slightly, brushing a hand through her hair. She nodded, face hidden.

He was really more the type to play things safe, or least only make a bold move when it was calculated. Which one of them had been the first to say that they weren’t looking to be in a relationship and which one had agreed… He couldn’t remember.

This wasn’t the way to throw a great friendship straight out the door, but it was going to have to happen sooner or later, wasn’t it?

“Uh… I like you, Temari.”

She laughed and pulled herself closer. “I’m shocked. Here I was thinking we did all that because you hated me.”

“No, dammit, I’m starting over, I mean… I really like you.” Temari said nothing. “I kind of might love you.”

Shikamaru still couldn’t see her face. He looked at his hand still resting on her hair, demanded it stop shaking.

“Okay.”

He blinked. “...Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I’m tired.” She moved away from him slightly and tugged again, pouting slightly. “Come under the covers, you’re making it cold.”

Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief. “I'm in love with you and… Okay?”

“You really are having trouble processing that, aren’t you? I mean it, come on, I’m tired.” He moved, still confused. Such a lukewarm answer was rare from Temari, and he had absolutely no clue what that meant.

Once Shikamaru was lying next to her, Temari was around him again, head on his shoulders, arms holding on tight. “That’s better…” she said quietly, and then looked up at him. Shikamaru had nothing to say. Temari smiled, pressed a kiss to his neck and nuzzled into him. “It’s okay. Thanks for telling me.”

“Okay and thanks… Neither of those sound particularly promising.” He swallowed. “Sounds like you’re letting me down easy.”

“Shikamaru,” she groaned, her voice going lower with sleep, “please relax. It’s too early in the morning. I don’t have a good response planned for ‘I kind of might love you’ at 1 am.”

“You could say ‘I love you, too’. Sometimes people say that.”

“I know, but your confession was so verbally lackluster you’re just begging me to one-up you...” Temari words were trailing off at the ends now. “I’m going to sweep you right off your damn feet, Shikamaru, just give me a few hours…”

He looked up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet sounds of Temari falling asleep. She was still as close as she could possibly be, her arm a dead weight on Shikamaru’s stomach.

That hadn’t gone any of the ways he’d thought it was going to. He hadn’t even been planning on saying anything tonight, after all… The sick feeling was still there, but it was starting to feel better. The feelings were bubbling away, but it was comforting to know that they might be reciprocated by the person lying next to him.

She was going to sweep him off his feet, huh? Figures. Shikamaru smiled and kissed the top of her head. Temari has more time to prepare and the more calculated move almost always wins the game anyway.

He had never been so happy to admit defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> they are so precious to me, so i know this was short but... god. my children.


End file.
